Llywarch Hen
Llywarch Hen war ein Prinz von Rheged, der Ende des 5. und Anfang des 6. Jh. lebte. Gemeinsam mit Taliesin, Aneirin und Myrddin gilt er als einer der vier großen Barden der frühen walisischen Dichtung. Merfyn Frych, der um 825 König von Gwynedd wurde, war der erste Herrscher, der seine Abstammung nicht auf Cunedda zurückführte, statt dessen behauptete er, ein Nachfahre von Llywarch Hen zu sein. Geschichte Llywarch Hen war der Sohn von Elidyr Llydanwyn, der etwa gegen 560 getötet wurde. Llywarch könnte noch ein Jugendlicher gewesen sein. Elidyr hatte die Tochter von Maelgwyn Gwynedd von Gwynedd geheiratet, so dass Llywarch möglicherweise Maelgwyns Enkel war und verwandt mit den königlichen Dynastien von Gwynedd und Powys. Llywarch war einer der Erben des Königreiches Rheged, doch es ist nicht bekannt, wo genau sein Territorium lag. Vermutlich regierte er das südliche Rheged, während sein Onkel Cynfarch und sein Cousin Urien den Norden beherrschten. Vielleicht hatte er auch Kontrolle über die Isle of Man, die jedoch 582 von Aedan von Dal Riata erobert wurde. Historiker gehen davon aus, dass Cynfarch Rheged allein beherrschte, bis Llywarch erwachsen war und Llywarch selbst erhielt später den Status eines Vasallenkönigs, als Urien schließlich an die Macht kam. Llywarch war mehr ein Gelehrter und Poet als ein König. Nachdem Urien bei der Belagerung von Lindisfarne von seinem Verbündeten Morgan ap Coledog ermordet worden war und sein Sohn Owain im Kampf gegen die Angeln starb, zog sich Llywarch zu seinen Verwandten in Powys zurück, wo er zum Hofbarden wurde. Es heißt, er hätte noch sehr lange gelebt und wäre im hohen Alter gestorben, möglicherweise erst 640, als er schon über neunzig gewesen sein muss. Vielleicht starb er auch früher und andere Poeten nutzten seinen Namen für ihre Werke. Llywarchs Poesie beinhaltete Lobreden auf Urien und Klagen über den Tod von Llywarchs eigenen Söhnen in den Schlachten gegen die Angeln. Seine Nachfahren sollen später die Isle of Man regiert haben. Legende In seiner Jugend soll Llywarch gemeinsam mit Gereint in der Schlacht von Llongborth gekämpft haben. Danach begab er sich an den Hof von Urien, wo er "tapfer lebte, sich prunkvoll kleidete, nicht sparsam war mit Ale und Fleisch, und mit 24 Söhnen gesegnet wurde". Skene, William F. (Aug 1868). "The Four Ancient Books of Wales, Containing the Cymric Poems Attributed to the Bards of the Sixth Century" Diese Söhne werden in dem Gedicht Canu Llywarch Hen erwähnt, doch verschiedene Quellen zählen bis zu 39 auf, und dazu einige Töchter. Nach Uriens Tod erhielt Llywarch die Aufgabe, mit dessen Kopf nach Rheged zurückzukehren. Das Reich ging an Uriens Sohn Owain, der in der Schlacht von Catraeth starb, zusammen mit fast all seinen Männern und allen Söhnen von Llywarch. Da nun all seine Freunde und Familie tot sind, erhält Llywarch den Rat, zu Cynddylan von Powys zu fliehen. Als auch dieser in der Schlacht stirbt, bleibt Llywarch ohne Freunde und mittellos zurück, er hat nur die Milch einer einzigen Kuh, um sich zu ernähren. Die Legende berichtet weiter, er hätte von da an in einer Hütte gelebt, zusammen mit seiner Harfe, und seine Gedichte komponiert. Ein Mönch aus Llanfor in Meirionydd soll sich seiner angenommen haben, konvertierte ihn zum Christentum und war Zeuge, wie er zufrieden starb. Nahe dem Ort, an dem das stattgefunden haben soll, befindet sich ein Hügel, der Llywarchs Zelt genannt wird, und etwas weiter südlich befindet sich Llywarch Hen's Dyke. Das Bonedd Gwyr y Gogledd enthält sein Geburtsdatum mit 534 und sein Todesdatum für 608, so dass er etwa achtzig Jahre alt gewesen und seinem Beinamen Hen (der Alte) alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Einige Quellen nennen allerdings Daten, die ihm ein Alter von 105 bis 150 Jahren zuschreiben. Stammbaum Kursiv angezeigt werden die nicht historisch belegten Kinder von Llywarch. Unter ihnen ist Dwywg der einzige, der laut Stammbäumen weitere Nachkommen hat. # Gwrast Lledlwm ap Ceneu ## Meirchion Gul ### Cynfarch Oer ap Meirchion #### Urien Rheged ##### Owain map Urien Rheged ### Elidyr Llydanwyn ⚭ NN ferch Maelgwyn Gwynedd #### Llywarch Hen ##### Gwen ap Llywarch ##### Pill ap Llywarch ##### Llawr ap Llywarch ##### Mechydd ap Llywarch ##### Maen ap Llywarch ##### Dwywg ap Llywarch Hen ##### Nefydd ap Llywarch ##### Sandde Bryd Engyl ##### Selyf ap Llywarch ##### Dilig ap Llywarch ##### Lliwer ap Llywarch ##### Deigr ap Llywarch ##### Rhud ap Llywarch ##### Madog ap Llywarch ##### Medel ap Llywarch ##### Heilin ap Llywarch ##### Gwell ap Llywarch ##### Sawyl ap Llywarch ##### Llorien ap Llywarch ##### Ceny ap Llywarch ##### Llynghedwy ap Llywarch ##### Cynllwg ap Llywarch ##### Llewenydd ap Llywarch ##### Gorwynion ap Llywarch ##### Rhiell ferch Llywarch ##### Ceneu ap Llywarch ##### Cynddylan ap Llywarch ##### Talan ap Llywarch ##### Cynfarch ap Llywarch ##### Rheged ap Llywarch ##### Gredwal ap Llywarch ##### Gwawr ap Llywarch ##### Mabon ap Llywarch ##### Alarch ap Llywarch ##### Bryw ap Llywarch ##### Brwyn ap Llywarch ##### Urien ap Llywarch ##### Ysgwn ap Llywarch ##### Ceinfron ferch Llywarch ##### Ragaw ferch Llywarch ##### Ceindreg ferch Llywarch ##### Gwladys ferch Llywarch Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus von Coel Hen Kategorie:Rheged